I promise
by spark4451
Summary: It's Kurt's turn to be Blaine's rock.  T for language


**A/N: **Sup guys! So, I'm taking a little break from the Ice Cream universe to write this little one-shot. It starts out a little angsty, then gets kinda fluffy. This may be a little cliché but, it stems from my need to see Kurt be the one to take care of Blaine. I'm sure Blaine has insecurities, who doesn't. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee

0o0o0o0o0o

"Why don't we just break up!"

Blaine doesn't know why he said it. Actually, that's a lie, Blaine knows damn well why he said it. He knows exactly why he put the possibility of ending his relationship with Kurt out in the air. He's scared. He's just so **fucking **scared that one of the few good things left in his life are going to be taken away from him.

Why are he and Kurt even together? His father certainly doesn't approve of it, neither do most of the people in Ohio much less the world. It honestly seems like the universe is just trying to ruin the hope that Blaine had built.

Now, him and Kurt are fighting, and Kurt is looking at him with a few tears streaming down his face and a look of pure disbelief. They're in Blaine's bedroom, with their books strewn around the floor from their attempt at studying. Both of them knew they weren't actually going to study but, they didn't think they'd be fighting instead.

"Why on earth would we do that?" Kurt asks, in a soft voice that is full of sadness and pain. Pain that Blaine just caused by saying those six words. He cause that pain and sadness in Kurt's voice. It's Blaine's fault that there are currently 3 tears streaming down Kurt's beautiful face. It's Blaine's fault that Kurt's eyes have turned gray and stormy.

Blaine promised to never hurt Kurt. He took Kurt on a walk through the park, held his hand, and promised to never hurt him. Well, look what Blaine did. Blaine broke a promise, a promise to he made to someone he loves more than anything in this world.

"Because, you're going to leave me."

'I would never leave you Blaine, I love you"

"NO YOU DON'T. We're together because it's convenient and you know it" By this point, Blaine is close to sobbing. He can't see past the river in his eyes but, he can tell by the gasp that leaves Kurt's mouth that neither of them were expecting him to say that. Blaine doesn't believe it but, like he pointed out earlier, he's scared.

"Is that...is that all you think this is? Blaine, I love you. I thought you loved me too"

"I do love you. But, you're going to leave for college in a few months and you're going to realize that you can do better. You can do so much better Kurt." Blaine can't even look Kurt in the eye anymore. He's become so fascinated by a spot on the carpet that he doesn't realize Kurt is moving towards him until a hand slips into his.

Kurt takes Blaine's chin in his hand and gently moves his head up until Blaine is looking into his eyes. They're starting to turn blue again but, Blaine can still see some gray and sadness left over. They spent a few seconds just looking into each others eyes before Kurt spoke,

"Blaine, you're the best. How on earth could you think that I would ever leave you? You've been there for me since that day I stopped you on the staircase and unloaded all my problems to you over coffee. I could never love anyone more than I love you. That's a promise"

Blaine just stared back into Kurt's eyes. Kurt took that opportunity to slowly back Blaine towards his bed and let him fall back to the pillows. Kurt silently climbed onto the bed next to him and perched himself on his elbow.

"I love your curly hair that you load with 10 pounds of gel every day. I love your green and gold eyes. I love your lips, neck, and ears. I love your need to jump onto random pieces of furniture whenever you sing. I love how you quietly sing Disney songs to yourself when you think no one is listening. I could go on and on about everything I love about you but, Blaine I love you. All of you and, if you want me to list every single thing I will. You should probably just prepare yourself to stay in this bed for about 3 days." Kurt sad all of the with a smile while holding Blaine's hand. Occasionally he would give a light kiss to some part of Blaine's face or hand or any patch of skin he could reach.

Blaine felt a tear leave his eye but, this time from joy. Blaine doesn't even know how this fight started but, he's glad that he has Kurt to comfort him when things get difficult. Blaine's glad he has someone who loves him as much as Kurt does. And, Blaine loves Kurt too. However, instead of listing each thing off, Blaine reached up and kissed Kurt with every emotion that he could possibly pour into it. Then, he layed back into the pillow and searched Kurt's eyes.

"I know you love me too"


End file.
